


OLF: Golden Days

by 1FrozenRutabaga



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Background Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fredbear's an Awkward Dork, Golden Freddy is Fredbear, Henry's Last Name is Gilson, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Spring's a Cutie, William goes by Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FrozenRutabaga/pseuds/1FrozenRutabaga
Summary: Before '83, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie live their lives in bliss. They were partners in crime, best of friends, and closest of lovers. Before '83, they were happy. Before '83, they were together.These are the golden days.





	1. Plush

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this was going to happen eventually.
> 
> Since I've been talking about Spring so much, I decided to finally do something about his and Goldie's past! It won't be too expanded on in the future in Main, so I wanted to do something like Before and make their own little arc. This is just like Before; not in order. Events take place between 1972 and 1983 and in Fredbear's Family Diner (this means we won't be meeting Freddy and co!)
> 
> **Golden Freddy and Fredbear are the same bear in the OLF AU. While he goes by Goldie in Main, he'll go by his "real" name Fredbear in Golden Days.**
> 
> **Gold/Spring, Golden/Spring is canon in the OLF AU! They are their own persons in the OLF AU!**

“Fredbear?” Spring called.

The midnight eyes remained narrowed in the mirror. If he could just get his damn bowtie right… “Yeah?”

“Remember when we overheard our creators talking about making toys of us?”

“Yeah!” Almost completely straight. It was lopsided and it was bugging him so much.

“My toy came in.”

Fredbear stopped, blinked. “Wait, really?” He looked at the bathroom doorway. “Already? That’s awesome, Spring!”

“Yeah, well…” A pause. “Can you come see it?”

Screw the bowtie, this was way more important. “Coming!” he shouted, hurrying out of the bathroom.

Spring was sitting on the stage. Something was being held in his hands, about the size of a normal human doll. Instead of perked and happy, the dandelion rabbit was hunched and frowning.

Fredbear walked up to him. “You look sour, dandelion. Is it not as pretty as _holy cheese what is that?!_”

Spring sighed. “Me.”

The plush was…hideous, in Fredbear’s opinion. It was definitely not Spring’s color, darker, and the fur looked rough. It had the mouth of the plastic chomping toys and teeth that looked way too sharp to be on a child’s toy. It clicked with each little movement that was made, some pieces of wiring visible.

Spring looked so upset. “Do I look that scary?” he asked.

Fredbear gaped at him. “No, no!” He sat next to Spring and threw an arm around the other. “Dandelion, you don’t look scary at all! You know how toys are and everything, all of them look gross at some point. I think this is just a rough draft.”

“There’s a box of them by the Prize Counter. I think it’s the final product.” The bright lime eyes were sour with anguish. “I look so scary as a toy. What if the kids don’t like me anymore?”

Fredbear scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! You’re what the kids come for, you know?”

The rabbit smiled sheepishly. “You’re the namesake,” he responded.

“And you’re the reason why this namesake hasn’t fallen off the stage and broken his neck.” Fredbear brought him in for a hug, leaning his head against the other. “The kids aren’t going to change their minds over a toy. They’ll just be curious as to what the real thing looks like.”

Spring looked at him, eyes bright. “What do you think makes me cute?” he asked, curious.

“Dandelion, if I listed everything that made you cute, we’d be here until we were grey.”

“We don’t age, Fredbear.”

“What? Yes, we do! See?” He flopped over with a dramatic groan. “Ugh, my old bones and old body! I’m aging, it’s horrible! I’m gaining wisdom and a hatred for children! I hate chocolate now!”

Spring laughed. It was a high sound, rapid and giggly. Fredbear loved the sound of it, especially when Spring started snorting on accident. He thought the laugh was great.

Fredbear rolled over, grinning. “I’ve come with wisdom from the future.”

The rabbit was still laughing. “What?”

“You’re so beautiful and that doll was made by idiots.” Fredbear reached plucked it from his hands and sat up. “I’m back in the present. I was sent back in time to vanquish the evil. Stay calm, dandelion, I got this.”

The box looked like a rabid swarm of piranhas. Fredbear dropped the doll back inside with a grimace and pushed it under the counter with his foot.

“Henry, what the hell were you thinking?” he muttered. “Because Will would never approve something so gross. Really hope this wasn’t a spite game.”

He went back to the stage. Spring was on his back, head hanging off the stage. His ears wiggles and his legs swayed back and forth.

“Is the evil gone?” Spring asked, brow raised.

“Yep! Your knight in shining armor has saved the day and vanquished the evil.” He bent down, smiling breezily. “May I have a kiss in return?”

Spring brought his head up slight and pecked Fredbear’s lips. “Your deed has been rewarded,” he giggled. “Now return to the castle and await your next task.”

Fredbear sat on the floor and flopped over. He shivered at the cold floor but made no move to get up. “Can I wait here? I’m tired.”

“You walked across the room.”

“After coming back from the future. Do you realize how tiring that was?”

Spring just smirked slyly. “Is there anything I could possibly do to help you?”

Fredbear pretended to contemplate. “Maybe, just maybe, a kiss?”

“Coming down.”

The midnight eyes widened. “Wait, babe-!”

Spring moved on his side and rolled off the stage. He landed on Fredbear’s chest, earning a wheezing grunt. He giggled.

“You’re not that light for a dandelion,” Fredbear got out.

Spring maneuvered onto his belly, resting his chin on the fluffy chest. “You’re really comfy for a big grump.”

“Am not a grump,” he muttered.

“Yes, you are.”

“Why?”

“You sat on the floor first, Fredbear.”

“Again, time travel’s exhausting.” Fredbear rested his head back on the floor. “I need that kiss and a nap.”

A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek. “Does that help?”

Fredbear let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Spring. “Yeah, a bunch. Maybe you should nap with me just in case.”

A huff. “Yeah, I guess I should.”

A small pause in things. Fredbear actually began to drift.

“…Do you think they’ll make new ones in the future?” Spring asked after a moment, quietly.

There was no hesitation. “Of course,” he answered. “They’ll get someone who isn’t a moron to make a new doll.”

“What if they get it wrong again?”

Fredbear opened his head, warm as they gazed at Spring, and leaned up to kiss his nose. “I don’t think anything could ever capture you right,” he said. “You’re too bright, dandelion.”

Spring giggled. “And you’re saying I should tone it down?”

“Does cheese go on dirt?”

“What happened to ‘is the moon made of cheese’?”

“Because it could be! Answer the question.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Exactly.” Fredbear gave him a gentle squeeze. “Don’t ever change, dandelion.”

Spring snuggled into his fur. “Sure thing, honey-bear.”

“But we should seriously get off the floor, my back’s starting to hurt.”

“You’re such a dummy. I love you.”

“Love you too, dandelion. Now please help me up, I think my joints are locking.”

-

Turns out the dolls weren’t right whatsoever.

A box of little, sunny yellow plush bunnies came in shortly afterwards, along with little yellow bears. They were small, cute, and fluffy. The bunnies had little green bowties, while the bear had tiny purple hats and bowties.

Spring wasn’t surprised to hear that there was one short of each plush when the shelf was being stocked. If they happened to be hidden under the floorboards, that was just a coincidence.


	2. Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredbear and Spring like their snuggling just as much as their blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
need  
s e r o t o n i n
> 
> So I wrote our Golden Duo. I can feel the chemicals in my brain rising. Big thanks to the anon on tumblr who asked about these dorks spooning. I've been getting a lot of good ideas for future shots and stuff from y'all, I really appreciate your GoldenSpring/GoldSpring addictions and creativity 💕

“This is best idea we’ve ever had.”

“Right?”

The stage was covered in blankets. So many blankets of so many colors. They were mostly concentrated around the center where Fredbear and Spring were, a fluffy nest of sorts, and the two were settled in it after a while of making it. They couldn’t stop giggling.

“Henry and Will are going to be so pissed,” Fredbear said, though he couldn’t help but grin wider at the thought. It was fun messing with those two.

“Who cares? This is awesome!” Spring grabbed a blanket from the side and threw it over himself, curling in it. “It’s not like they ever get used. Besides, you can just pick the lock they'll put on the supply closet door.”

Fredbear stretched, his endoskeleton creaking just so. “True.” He yawned. “Man, I’m tired. All that work has me bushed.”

“We just made a blanket nest.”

“And that cost a lot of my energy. I’m up to sleep.”

Spring rolled his eyes, but his smile just got bigger. “Honestly, I’m ready to fall asleep in our nest as much as you are.” He maneuvered a hand up to his neck to undo his bowtie. The bright green ribbon was tossed aside. “Don’t forget to undo your tie, you always complain about how it chokes you.”

“It’s out for me,” Fredbear said, undoing his own. “You know that.”

A high snicker.

They finally turned off the lights, a grueling task of rock-paper-scissors that Fredbear had lost. Their eyes glowed dimly in the dark, midnight blue and lime green flicking back and forth to each other like colorful flashlights. Spring was already snuggled into some blankets, ears idly moving back and forth while he waited.

Fredbear settled on his back with a sigh. The nest was seriously so soft. “Today was a good day, huh?”

Spring laid down and rolled right next to him. The bear lifted an arm to let Spring under, then settled it across the small shoulders. “Amazing,” the rabbit agreed. “We should make another blanket nest soon. Or a giant blanket fort. Or a treehouse! Fredbear, there are so many things we can make, let's make something else tomorrow!”

“I’m down for anything you want.” The bear yawned, ears straightening just so. “Night, dandelion.”

Spring reached from his cocoon and snatched Fredbear’s hat off. “You always leave this on when you sleep.” He set it aside. “Night, honey-bear.”

An hour or so must have passed at that point. Goldie had drifted off, Spring having gone into a doze. The heater ran quietly, replacing the sounds of the crickets; they left with the summer heat. The gentle hum was a lulling sound for the both of them.

“Fredbear?”

A dark eye slowly opened to peek at Spring. He never really truly drifted off with Spring. The rabbit was smiling brightly at him, lime eyes glowing in the dim room.

“Yeah?”

“Can I have some cuddles?” Spring asked. He tilted his head just so, pouting slightly. “I’m cold.”

Fredbear rolled on his side, smiling. “Yeah, these blankets aren’t doing us any good. Come here, dandelion.”

Spring, however, didn’t. He turned on his side, back to Fredbear.

“…I’m getting mixed signals here, Spring,” Fredbear admitted after a second, ears drooping. Shit, what did he do? Was this for accidentally dropping Spring earlier? It wasn't his fault Henry decided to pop in without a sound!

The rabbit looked over his shoulders, smiling sheepishly. “Can you hold me like this? Please?”

“Oh. Sure thing.” A nervous chuckle. “I was worried you were mad about earlier when I dropped you.”

“Henry shouldn’t be popping in without warning. That’s not your fault.” Spring grinned slyly. “We’ll get back at him.”

“…I love you so much. We’re going to prank the hell out of him.”

Fredbear skootched closer to him. He curled around the other loosely, tail giving a small wag at Spring’s giggling. He settled his chin on top of the rabbit’s head. He could smell flowers and freshly baked cookies, the scent making him melt.

Spring lifted his head nuzzled the butterscotch fur. “You’re cozy,” he yawned.

“I’d hope.” Fredbear grabbed a blanket behind his back and dragged it over them. Spring was nearly engulfed in it, the fabric coming up to his chin. He rubbed his cheek against the dandelion fur. “Warm enough now?”

“Very.” Spring shifted, then settled. “Goodnight, honey-bear.”

Fredbear planted a small kiss on Spring’s temple. “Night, dandelion.”

They were right: Henry and Will _were_ pissed.

\- - - - -

Fredbear shifted at the grip that slid underneath his chin and around his shoulders. “Huh?” he got out sleepily.

“It’s just me,” Spring whispered. He nuzzled the fluffy cheek, smiling. “Go back to sleep, honey-bear.”

A yawn. “Could’ve asked if you wanted held.”

“You almost always flip on your back when you cuddle me.” The rabbit let out a content sigh. “Besides, I like this a lot better.”

A chill had Fredbear shuddering. “Cuddle me closer, it’s freezing in here.”

The heater had gone out earlier today. Winter was in full swing, and the heater going out was essentially a disaster. The mechanic had been there all day trying to bring it back to life, but apparently it just needed replaced. Henry and Will were going back and forth on good heaters. For now, however, the building was colder than a rock in an avalanche. Which meant the blanket nest made another return. Henry and Will gave up on trying to keep the two out of the supply closet after Fredbear had stolen yet another lock. They didn’t know that he was picking them, not breaking them, and then putting them somewhere.

They’d never find the things.

Now, in their blanket nest, Fredbear had rolled onto his side, a rare sight, and Spring was more than happy to oblige in the cuddling.

Spring let out a small grunt. “You’re too big,” he mumbled. “You can engulf me in a hug, I’m barely covering you.”

“All I need is you, dandelion.” A sleepy-eyed glance over his shoulder. “I can roll over.”

“No, I like this a lot better. You usually sleep on your back, you know? I saw you were on your side and just had to cuddle you from behind. I like it when you cuddle with me like that."

Fredbear reached up and grasped Spring’s arms. “Me too.” He settled again, smiling wispily. “Night, dandelion.”

Spring kissed his neck, tail fluttering. “Night, honey.”

When morning came, Henry made a quick u-turn out of the building after Spring had glared him down from where he continued to cuddle with Fredbear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars, I love these two.
> 
> S e r o t o n i n
> 
> Come to me.

**Author's Note:**

> More dorks to come.


End file.
